


a little wicked

by princerumati



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princerumati/pseuds/princerumati
Summary: Viktor nota que su pareja está extraña, hasta que sabe el por qué.





	a little wicked

  
**[a** **little** **wicked** ]

  
Lo ha notado desde que llegaron a Hasetsu hace una semana, su prometido no tiene tiempo para él,  eso sería compresible si fuera por trabajo y no por ciertos intrusos (según el punto de vista de Viktor): Minami Kenjirou y Yuri Plisetsky, que llegaron después de que se enteraran de que Yuuri estaba en Japón (al menos Yurio). Y su novio tan compasivo se hizo cargo de ambos pequeños. _Como siempre_.

No habían pasado ni cuatro horas que habían aterrizado e ido a Yu-topia, que Minami abrió la puerta y se abalanzó sobre su Yuuri cuando éste estaba en su regazo. Desde ese momento perdió parte de su atención.   
Paso un día y el hada rusa tiró la puerta de una patada, gritando, como era habitual, su típico: "cerdo".

_Ahí se fueron sus días tranquilos con su prometido Yuuri_.

Tuvo que dormir en una habitación apartada del cuarto de su novio y con la advertencia que tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar a su cuarto a hurtadillas. Decepcionado, acató sus órdenes.

Eso fue hasta que comenzó a evitarlo como la peste, corrección; no es que él lo rehuyera al propósito sino que los malditos adolescentes acaparaban toda su atención que ni siquiera podía dirigirle una mirada y eso le molestaba.

Y esa noche pasada las dos de la mañana, entendió la razón.

Estaba realmente desesperado de contacto y necesitaba de las caricias  y gemidos de su Yuuri que creía que iba a morir por tener las bolas azules.

Silenciosamente, como un felino queriendo atacar a su presa, fue por el pasillo hasta dar con la puerta de su habitación, le extrañó un montón que la luz estuviera encendida pero asumió que estaría dormido y que se le había olvidado apagarla. Con una eficacia que no sabía que poseía movió la puerta sin hacer ruido y lo que vieron sus preciosos ojos lo sorprendió tanto que terminó rompiéndole el corazón.

Yuuri sonreía mientras los labios del pequeño ruso amamantaban sus pezones, estimulándolos, la satisfacción en sus orbes burdeos en tanto acariciaba el cabello rubio cenizo del menor, diciéndole tácitamente que estaba bien, Yuri se removió frotándose contra la entrepierna del moreno, necesitando ese contacto que solamente el japonés lograba darle. El moreno tenía la atención puesta en los muslos delicados del ruso, la blancura de su piel y la expresión de placer en su rostro, se le notaba con la guardia completamente baja, el rubor en sus mejillas y Yuuri sabía que tenía el control, podía hacerle lo que quisiera y el otro no pondría trabas.

Viktor notó desde la puerta, el contraste que esa persona, su prometido, tenía con el chico de esa mañana. Este chico, que no podía reconocer como Yuuri, con mirada arrogante distando mucho de la amabilidad habitual, uno que apenas podía decir la palabra «sexo» sin sonrojarse y estaba este Yuuri que masturbaba a otro chico sin el menor pudor.

En este momento Yuuri era un Eros mientras que con él era un Ágape.

Todo era muy surrealista pero se negó a irse.

Yuuri acariciaba los cabellos del otro mientras el ruso se removía inquieto entre sus piernas, imitando el movimiento de la cópula, la mano del japonés toqueteaba la pequeña erección del chico y besaba su frente al verlo tan perdido, brindándole consuelo.   
De pronto, un bulto en la cama comenzó a desperezarse y dio vista a Minami, otra sorpresa para el corazón de Viktor que miraba pasmado la escena ante él.   
El adolescente japonés no se sorprendió con la vista impúdica que daban los otros dos, sino que corrió las mantas y se colocó de rodillas entre las piernas de Yuuri, apartando un poco al hada rusa que se quejó, el mayor lo cogió de los muslos levantándolo a la altura de su rostro y lo besó, de una manera frenética y pasional, lujuriosa a más no poder, la lengua posesiva de Yuuri se fundió con la contraria, sus manos viajaron al trasero del menor aferrándose a ellos, apretando y haciendo que el otro jadeara. Mientras tanto, el otro niño no perdió tiempo, sacándole los pantalones de pijama al moreno y liberando su tenso y enhiesto miembro, saliendo con orgullo de su escondite, la lengua viperina no tardó en darle una lamida a toda la extensión y en seguida, desapareció una parte de ella en la boca del menor. Las manos acariciaron los testículos del japonés, mientras Yuuri se ocupaba por completo del trasero de Plisetsky y podía adivinar que le hacia una magnifica felación por delante. Lo abría con tres dedos, mientras que el pequeño se sostenía de forma férrea a los hombros del moreno.

Los gemidos y jadeos llenaban los oídos del espectador que miraba todo horrorizado.

Katsuki tomó control del movimiento de cabeza que hacia Minami, dándole su propio ritmo salvaje, pero luego pareció aburrirse, porque con un leve golpecito a la cervical del chico, éste se separó y en sincronización lo hizo Yuri con una palmada a su trasero.

—En cuatro, cariño — le musitó al ruso, su voz amable le extraño, porque esa amabilidad no cuadraba con los orbes burdeos carentes de esa emoción.

—Sí, papi— contestó el ruso con un voz que no reconoció como la usual. Yuuri clavó la vista en Minami, comunicándole algo sin necesidad de hablar. Éste pasó a sujetar de las muñecas a Yuri y apretó su cabeza contra el colchón, el ruso sólo gimió expectante.

Cuando Yuuri se posicionó entre su abertura, sin ninguna indicación, se adentró por completo en el otro, Yuri tuvo que morder la sábana para no gritar y eso no llegó a silenciar el sonido que escapó de sus labios. Se vino sobre el colchón manchándolo con su esencia. El japonés esperó hasta que el otro se acostumbrara, masajeando su trasero y su espalda baja, hizo un camino de besos sobre su espalda hasta llegar a su mejilla en la que recorrían algunas lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y se movía inquieto en su lugar.

—¿Puedes soportarlo, bebé? — le preguntó el otro, Minami miraba a ambos pero sin dejar de sujetar al ruso.

—Sí, papi— su voz sonó ronca y entrecortada, como si hubiese corrido una maratón. Comenzó a contonearse y buscar las arremetidas de ese miembro dentro de él. Yuuri le dio lo que quería, dura y salvaje, crudamente.

La sonrisa que embozo Yuuri fue pícara.

Cuando comenzó a embestirlo fue rápido y profundo, arremetiendo diestramente contra su próstata, llenando por completo al ruso que no paraba de gemir y jadear contra el colchón, los chirridos y el sonido lascivo que hacía los testículos de Yuuri chocando contra su trasero, llegaban a los oídos de Viktor que sintió que no podía ver más, se alejó de allí... No queriendo confrontar la realidad.

(*)

Yuuri salió del interior del pequeño adolescente ruso que en ese momento se encontraba boca arriba y con un gesto de su mano, hizo que Minami se posicionara encima del otro en cuatro, apartó con sus manos sus glúteos dejando a la vista el orificio rosado, lamió la temblorosa entrada, el adolescente japonés arqueó su espalda ante la sensación tan mórbida y cuando el músculo se adentró en su  interior, no pudo ocultar el jadeo que escapó de sus  labios. Las pequeñas embestidas con su lengua hicieron que Minami perdiera la cordura, gimiendo y no queriendo evitar que se escucharan, su rostro estaba rojo, de sus orbes salían lágrimas, su cuerpo tenso parecía que estaba a segundos de perder la conciencia ante la sensación tan abrasadora.

Un dedo rígido entró dentro de su ano y tres dedos más le siguieron sin dar tregua, no pudo evitarlo cuando se corrió en el pequeño torso del rubio, sus manos no pudieron sostenerlo y cedió ante la pesadez. El pequeño ruso lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

Katsuki sacó sus dedos de su interior y apoyó la punta de su pene y de forma brusca, volvió a meterse dentro de Minami, con embestidas salvajes, se corrió dentro del otro.

Después de unos minutos, acomodó a sus chicos y se metió entre ellos, abrazó a sus dos bebés y los  acurrucó contra su cuerpo, luego se tapó con la sábana.

(*)

A Yuuri le pareció extraño que Viktor no se hallara en la mesa desayunando, así que fue hasta su habitación, queriendo saber qué le había sucedido.  
Cuando el ruso peli platino, oyó a su pareja llamarle del otro lado, nunca creyó que al abrir la puerta se encontrara con un Ágape exhalando inocencia por todos lados.   
Una mala sensación se instaló en su estómago y con una fuerza que nunca creyó usar con su prometido, tiró de él hacia dentro.

Un chillido de sorpresa fue lo que llenó la habitación cuando empujó al japonés al suelo contra el futón.

El moreno se hallaba de rodillas todavía procesando lo sucedido, pero cuando sintió a Viktor jalar de sus pantalones de pijama, tragó duro.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó como alguien que nunca hubiese roto un plato. Eso enfureció a Viktor que sacó su miembro de sus pantalones y lo apoyó en su hendidura, de un solo golpe, se metió dentro. Yuuri gritó del dolor mientras sentía que la polla lo desgarraba.

—¿Ah, si? — comentó Viktor mientras embestía brutalmente contra su infiel pareja. —¿Ahora soy tu cariño...— su voz destilaba veneno—... cuando al parecer ayer lo...olvidaste cuando... te follabas a esos pendejos?— comentó con sarcasmo mientras se adentraba más y más duro dentro del japonés.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, el cuerpo de Yuuri se relajó por completo y se dejó hacer. —¡Sí, Viktor, más duro! — el japonés sabía que había sangre, podía sentirlo, el escozor que sentía cada vez que Viktor arremetía violentamente contra él, le dio un indicio de aquello, pero no le importó. Dejó que Viktor usara su cuerpo a su conveniencia.   
Intentó masturbarse pero le fue imposible ya que el ruso se la apartó de un manotazo.

—No...Viktor... Por favor...—rogó, sabiendo que sus súplicas caerían en oídos sordos.

Viktor no se detuvo, incluso cuando los sollozos fueron difíciles de ocultar y cuando Yuuri comenzó a sentir placer, salió de él que gimoteo dolido ante la pérdida.

—¿Por qué? — fue lo único que preguntó el ruso, dándole la vuelta a su pareja para verlo a los ojos, se desconcertó un segundo después cuando Yuuri sonrió con toda la amabilidad del mundo y acarició su mejilla con ternura.

—Cariño, ellos son mis bebés y necesitan de mis cuidados...— y luego besó a su novio suavemente. — Sólo yo puedo darles lo que quieren y necesitan, de la misma manera en que te cuido a ti— y entonces, tomó la erección de Viktor entre sus manos, instándole a follarle nuevamente.

No lo dudó. Con delicadeza, volvió a meter poco a poco su extensión, Yuuri abrazó con ambas piernas su cintura y con sus brazos rodeo su espalda.

Yuuri sonrió satisfecho contra el cuello del otro, sabiéndose victorioso de todo aquello. La verdad es que el moreno no sentía nada por nadie, ni por aquellos adolescentes maleables y ni por Viktor.

No sentía nada más que placer por jugar con aquellos que sin saberlo se enredaban en sus manos, dejándole moldearlos a su modo y haciéndoles dependientes de su existencia.

Yuri Plisetsky abrió la puerta, interrumpiéndoles, estaba a punto de dar la media vuelta e irse, cuando con un gesto de los dedos del japonés, le hizo entrar. Viktor siguió embistiendo en el trasero de su prometido, ignorando al no invitado.

—Ya sabes que hacer, bebé — le dijo con voz cordial. Enseguida el hada rusa se desvistió ante la mirada de su papi, se colocó en cuatro y se abrió para él como todo un niño bueno. — que buen niño eres, bebé.

El moreno apartó a Viktor que salió de su interior y Yuuri apoyó su pene en el orificio del rubio y sin mediar palabra, lo follo.

El rubio gimió ante la intrusión sin ningún tipo de preparación, pero ahogó los sollozos porque sabía que a su papi le gustaba duro y a él le encantaba complacer a su papi. Sus manos cedieron y su torso tocó el frío suelo. Mordió sus ropas para evitar que lo escucharan.

Yuuri miró a Viktor y sin dejar de arremeter contra el otro, dejó a la vista sus intenciones cuando metió un dedo dentro de su trasero.

El ruso mayor no lo dudó cuando cogió su polla y con un movimiento experto de su cintura se clavo por completo dentro de Yuuri.

—¡Oh, Dios, si! — exclamó el moreno sintiendo la gruesa carne dentro suyo, moviéndose con ímpetu haciendo que su cuerpo siguiera el movimiento y dándole fuerte al rubio. Oh, Yuuri sabía lo que sucedía, era el Viktor competitivo quien le daba esos empujones bestiales, queriendo que su pene se grabara en su interior. —¡Si, más fuerte! — no le importó que pudieran escucharle. Daba embistes perfectos en ese nudo de placer dentro de él, lo frotaba y se sintió en el cielo.

Se corrió después de unas cuantas arremetidas violentas dentro del rubio.

Viktor lo hizo después, llenando esa parte de él que rogaba por ello. El líquido espeso y caliente lo hizo sentir vivo.

Sonrió mientras Viktor lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo y el pequeño Yuri se colocó en su pecho, Yuuri acarició los cabellos del adolescente con lo que fingía ser ternura pero escondía un cadencia arrogante, superficial.

_Ah, lo que hacia la dependencia emocional_.   
  
  


 

 


End file.
